


5. Live Music

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Lewis' flirty voice, Live Music, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fandom advent 2016, glow in the dark paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Lewis invites Tom to join him, Duncan and Sjin to the annual music festival that the friends go to every year as a thank you.Apart of the fandom advent 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting there ma! Thanks to my group chat for some of the face painting ideas xoxoxo

_**July 29th - 3 Years Ago** _

Lewis, Duncan and Sjin sat around the small table in Duncan’s apartment, waiting for Tom to arrive.

“Tell me again why the new guy at work has been invited to our traditionally just us three best friends weekend?”  
Duncan looked at Lewis with slight annoyance. He had only talked to Tom a handful of times since he had started and he seemed like a nice guy.  
But the music festival they were going to today had been a tradition for the past 5 years for the three friends and it just felt weird to Duncan to add in a new person, especially one they all weren’t that close with.

“I told you, he’s new and just wants to make some friends. He’s a cool guy, he’s gonna fit in great. Besides, I kinda owe him one.”

“Lewis is right Duncan, give Tom a chance.”  
Sjin agreed with Lewis, giving both men a cheeky smirk as he did causing Lewis to roll his eyes.

“I can almost guarantee that whatever you are thinking Sjin is complete and utter bullshit.”  
This cause Duncan to laugh, all signs of being annoyed gone and replace with amusement.  
Before Sjin could protest, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.”  
Lewis quickly got up and walked the short distance to the front door and opened it.  
On the other side stood Tom in jeans, a t-shirt and his typical beanie despite the hot weather. 

“Hello, friend.”  
Lewis smiled back at Tom.

“Hey! Just come dump your sleeping stuff inside and then we can get going yeah?”

“Sounds good to me.”  
Back in the kitchen, Duncan and Sjin both looked at each other. 

“Do you think he knows he’s using his flirting voice?”  
Sjin sighed.

“Nah, and he won’t believe us when we try and tell him.”  
Duncan ran his hand over his face.

“At least Tom’s voice is so monotoned you can’t tell he’s flirting.”  
Sjin laughed.

“Seems like you are liking Tom more than Lewis.”  
Duncan smiled.

“Now that isn’t hard.”  
Both men started laughing as Lewis entered the room.

“Let’s go!”  
\---------------------------

The music festival turned out to be the best one that the three friends had ever been to. Lewis had been right, Tom easily fit into their group dynamic and much to Sjin and Duncan's delight the man joined in on their teasing of Lewis. 

Together the four friends found a nice spot in the sun and set everything up. A nice picnic blanket supplied by Tom was spread out on the ground, big enough to fit all four friends. A cooler filled with a mixture of alcohol, mixers and water was placed to the side by Duncan while Sjin passed a bottle of sunscreen around. 

“Safety first.”

Music was already filling the air around them, rock ballads being sung by no name bands as already drunk people danced along.  
It didn’t take long for the four friends to reach that level and soon they were all dancing along to the music.  
Within an hour Duncan noticed that both Tom and Lewis had disappeared.

“I swear Lewis only invited Tom so they could fuck off at points for a quicky.”  
Sjin laughed as his swayed in time to the music.

“Like you haven’t done the same before.”

Lewis and Tom had in fact gone back to their set up for a sit down and a drink. They spent the rest of the day sitting down and talking to each other as they listened to the blaring music. Occasionally they were joined by Duncan and Sjin, when the pair needed another drink or a break from dancing. 

Duncan warmed up to Tom almost immediately and both him and Sjin grew so fond of the man they decided not to embarrass him by teasing Lewis for his flirting.

It didn’t take long for night to fall and the glow sticks and other glowing items to come out.  
Sjin had brought pots of glow in the dark paint in various different colours and the group had a fun time painting each others faces.  
Sjin and Duncan couldn’t help themselves and painted a dick on Lewis’ forehead much to Tom’s amusement. Lewis cursed himself for trusting his friend but made no effort to undo their handy work. They made up for it by also surrounding Lewis’ eyes with light blue paint, like a mask.  
Sjin drew purple swirls down both sides of Duncan’s face, they flowed with a beauty that shouldn’t of been possible for a drunk man, but Sjin had always been good with his hands. He finished of the look by flicking little spots of green paint all over his face.  
Duncan used his artistic skills to his advantage and painted stunning snowflakes on Sjin’s cheeks.  
Lewis was in charge of Tom’s face painting, he held the red glow in the dark paint in his hand, hesitant on what he should paint. 

“Your face is completely covered in beanie and beard hair. How the fuck am I meant to paint?”  
Tom couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, I’m sure you will find a way.”  
Lewis accepted Tom’s challenge and dipped his finger in the paint before closing the distance between them.  
Tom’s breath hitched for a second, but he quickly regained himself when Lewis starting applying the paint.  
A few minutes passed and Lewis stepped back to admire his hard work. The tip of Tom’s nose was covered in red and three whiskers covered each of his cheeks. Any other free skin was covered in tiny paw marks.

“There. Now you look like an adorable cat.”  
Tom couldn’t help but smirk at Lewis.

“Oh, so I am adorable now am I?”  
Lewis blushed under Tom’s gaze and was thankful when Sjin and Duncan interrupted.

“Let’s go party!”


End file.
